Spike's Fear
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: Spike is mean, dangerous, nothing but an out-of-control commando app...Or is he? Spike, while he may not seem like it. Is still human. He feels emotions, and fear is one of the strongest emotions out there...


**A/N: So there was someone who wanted me to write a companion story to Bree's Boys about Spike…Which basically means I wrote three stories related to each about all three Lab Rats XD This story is a one-shot (please understand this) and…on the story.**

Chase was in one of Davenport's empty rooms, clutching his head as he grimaced in pain. Something was pounding in his mind, yearning to break free…

_No…I can't let you out…_, Chase thought as he gritted his teeth. He heard shouting within his mind and everything went black as the commando app engaged itself. He nearly slumped over, but Spike righted himself up. The bionic shook his head once, then twice.

"It worked…," Spike said with his deep voice, "It actually worked…" He began laughing, and didn't stop for several minutes. He looked around as he pushed himself up. Spike couldn't tell where everyone else was, because the Chase side of him was the only one with access to the bionic powers.

_That wimp shouldn't have all those powers to himself…_, Spike snorted as he opened the door and left the empty room. The house was very quiet, which set the wildly offensive Spike on edge. Quiet, to Spike at least, always meant something very bad. He grunted and continued on, his senses alert for anything to change about his environment.

Spike eventually came to the living room, and he hadn't found anything familiar. He also had found another person in the house at all…

"Where _am _I?" Spike asked out loud. He had never activated in Davenport's house before, and was put even more on edge when he realized he didn't know where the lab was.

_Surely even stupid Chase wouldn't go somewhere that would cause the men with needles to come…_, Spike thought with a shudder. He remembered a time when he had activated when Chase and he were still very young and Davenport said if that happened in front of a lot of people, men with needles would come and prod him until they found out how he worked. So now Spike was terrified of needles, though he would never admit this fear.

Spike looked around, heading towards the kitchen area. He shifted through the papers on the counter, opened the fridge (breaking the door off in the process) and finally found Davenport's desk on the far side of the room.

_Now this might have the answers…_ Spike then picked up a report that had Davenport's name on it. He looked around, before searching the desk. All of the things seemed to belong to or at least relate to Davenport.

_Is this his house? Am I in Davenport's house?_ Spike thought incredulously. He had been inside a school, though he hadn't known why, but he didn't remember the house. He didn't understand how the bionics could go from being in the lab to in a house.

The door began to turn and Spike felt a thrill of fear and a rushing coldness. He blacked out; falling to the ground as Chase reemerged, barely stopping himself from crashing into the floor.

"Chase…What did you do to the refrigerator?!" Tasha demanded as she walked through the door. Chase only answered with a groan as a headache formed.

* * *

Chase was sleeping in his capsule and all was quiet. His siblings were asleep and didn't notice as Chase's body jerked. The boy grunted and looked around before opening the capsule door. He stepped out very quietly, continuously looking around as his feet touched the floor and he turned to close the door.

Quiet…it was always quiet when he came out without any noticeable danger present. Spike resented that. He could only emerge when Chase was weak and he wanted to be the strongest! He had to be…

Spike shook his head, not wanting to dwell on such thoughts. He was not a thinker; he was a fighter for Davenport's sake!

_Davenport's sake?_ Spike thought with a snort as he approached the exit of the lab._ Since when do I care for Davenport's _sake_?_ He exited and began to make his way out, only to find himself in the garage.

_How odd…I swore I went the other way,_ Spike thought, the tremors of danger began to alert him. This was not good…not good at all.

"Hello Spike!" a voice shouted and Spike lifted an object that was nearby. He threw it and heard glass shatter.

"That wasn't nice…," the voice whined and Spike recognized it, but only barely.

"Eddy?" Spike asked before swearing, "What's wrong with you?!" Spike felt himself get angry, and he started to lift something else to throw. He would kill Eddy with every fiber of his being if he had to…

"Oh calm down," Eddy lamented, flickering on behind Spike. Spike quickly turned and growled at the app, "Oh, I didn't want to do this…" The app snickered at some inside joke. Spike took a step forward until he heard a click.

"What…is…that…?" Spike asked, full well knowing what Eddy had. Something had opened up in the wall and a syringe was being held by a robotic hand.

"A shot…I think you have rabies or something not healthy for everyone…And I'm just some pixels!" Eddy exclaimed, obviously getting too much entertainment out of the whole ordeal. Spike dropped his weapon and backed away, his eyes never straying from the syringe.

"Put that away or I swear I'll-"Spike started, but his threat was very weak as his voice constricted in fear.

"What?" Eddy challenged with a smirk. Spike gritted his teeth, attempting a growl, but it came out more as a moan. Suddenly, without warning, the arm through the syringe and Spike screamed. He threw himself down and Chase woke up as he slammed into the garage floor.

"I was hoping for a more spectacular ending…," Eddy bemoaned. Chase groaned and looked around, not knowing how he got there. He felt a lingering fear and noticed the shattered syringe.

_What happened?_ He thought as he finally got up. Eddy flickered off and Chase made his way back down to the lab, deciding not to give another thought about it.


End file.
